GwenGwen
by Arioch the fallen angel
Summary: Gwendal ha recordado la promesa que hizo tiempo atras, le dara igual las explicaciones de los demas habitantes del castillo, cumplira la promesa, y para ello lo primero que tiene que hacer es salvar a su hermanito del estupido que tiene por prometido.
1. Chapter 1

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, si no a su respectivas dueñas.

Capitulo 1

Sentía todo su cuerpo cansado y le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, tal vez por haber pasado durmiendo demasiado tiempo o por que la causa por la cual se hubiera dormido era una droga, intento abrir los ojos pero los sentía demasiado pesados, de fondo podía oír unas voces, fue entonces cuando noto que la cama en la que reposaba no tenia la misma conformidad que la suya, se puso en alerta, por suerte ninguno de los que ocupaban el lugar en donde estaba sabían aun que el estaba despierto, eso le daría tiempo a hacer memoria para saber por que se encontraba en esa situación y analizarla para poder escapar sufriendo el menor daño posible.

Gwendal pensó detenidamente un momento, lo ultimo que recordaba era ir para los jardines a buscar al mas pequeño de sus hermanos, Conrart se había vuelto a ir con ese (maldito) padre suyo y eso siempre dejaba destrozado al rubio, intento suprimir un gruñido para no delatarse, pero es que ¡maldición! Odiaba la cara de tristeza que ponía cada vez que el moreno se iba, esos ojos verdes perdían brillo y la mueca de pena no le sentaba nada bien, era como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy importante y no lo fuera a conseguir nunca mas, y lo peor es que esa misma expresión era la que surgía en las bellas facciones de su madre cada vez que hablaban de el padre de Conrart. Como odiaba a ese hombre por su culpa su madre sufría y al llevarse a su hermano pequeño, el benjamín también tenia que pasar por lo mismo progenitora.

Ey acercaros creo que ya ha despertado, lo he oído gruñir.

Estaban tan sumido en sus sentimientos que al final el gruñido había traspasado sus labios, y enzima esa voz no la había escuchado antes por lo que la teoría de estar retenido contra su voluntad, ganaba puntos. Tenia que conseguir escapar, pero lo peor era que estaba seguro que había llegado hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su rubio hermano, lo mas seguro era que esos bastardo también lo hubieran atrapado, no podía arriesgarse y poner en peligro la vida de su hermanito, prefería morir.

Si fijaros le están saliendo mas arrugas.

Otra voz desconocida, aunque esta era infantil, demasiado infantil, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

ains, si hace eso incluso en sueños, tendrá tantas arrugas que perderá todo su atractivo y no conseguira casarse nunca.

… que hacia con el enemigo su madre...

hermano... espero que este bien, me siento responsable de lo que le ha sucedido...¿Wolfram?... por lo menos sabia que su hermanito estaba al lado de la cama, tan solo tenia que agarrarlo y buscar una salida, y cuanto antes, la voz de su hermano sonaba mas ronca de lo que el recordaba y eso podía ser a causa de haber estado gritando durante varias hora.

_No, no debo pensar en si lo hago solo me preocupare de matar a los malnacidos que han hecho daño a una criatura tan adorable, debo centrarme en escapar, después, cuando deje a Wolfram a salvo ya me ocupare de matarlos personalmente._

No te preocupes Wolf, alguien como el seguro que esta bien.

¿Wolf? Quien era el hombre ese que se atrevía a tratar a su hermano con tanta familiaridad, o si cuando empezara la venganza ese seria el primero en morir.

Heika tiene razón Wolfram, veras como Gwendal esta bien.

¡ Conrart! Te tengo dicho...

ya lo se Yuri, lo siento.

¿ Conrart también? Y que era eso de he-heika, definitivamente tenia que abrir los ojos y saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Gwendal fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con... ¿negro?

veis tenia razón, ya no tienes que preocuparte Wolf ¿que tal estas Gwendal?

_Que demonios..._

su mente le costaba analizar la situación, sobre su cabeza se encontraba la de un chico, totalmente desconocido para el, que le miraba fijamente, ademas dicho muchacho tenia un color de ojos muy raro y ahora que se fijaba mejor...

_¿Soukoku?_

venga Gwendal, responde, Wolf estaba muy preocupado de ti y ...- no le dio tiempo a terminar la oración ya que el hombre que segundos antes se encontraba tendido en la cama, lo había agarrado del cuello y de un golpe lo había colocado contra la pared sin soltarlo.

¿quien y que te crees que eres para llamar a mi hermano con tanta familiaridad?- la voz de Gwendal destilaba veneno.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se habían quedado petrificados con lo sucedido, el único que se movió fue Wolfram, que se dirigió corriendo ha auxiliar a su prometido.

Gwendal para- le sujeto el puño con el que tenia preso el cuello del rey- es Yuri ¿¡ pero que estas haciendo es que no te acuerdas!

Al oir suplicar a su hermano por la vida de un desconocido, y que por el tono de voz parecía que el rubio lo conocía, dirigió su mirada a su hermanito.

Wolfram...- miro la imagen que se presentaba delante de el, sin duda era su hermano, pero era mas alto...- yo...- sus ojos conservaban la misma inocencia de siempre, pero su cara ya no era tan redondita como la de un niño, si no que sus facciones, aunque aun no definidas del todo, eran mas afiladas...- te encuentro mas...- y su cuerpo tampoco tenia nada que ver con el que el recordaba, este era mucho mas estilizado...-...emmmh... ¿mayor?.- se había quedado sin palabras.

Wolfram por su parte, al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, su hermano mayor le había dicho que lo veía mayor, eso podía significar que lo veía mas maduro, y si lo veía mas maduro era que lo estaba elogiando.

gracias- dijo tímidamente intentando no sonreír como un niño pequeño.

Al verlo así, pudo imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermanito.

no creo que me refiera a lo que estas pensando, ademas donde esta tu ropa.

Wolfram se miro espantado pensando que iba desnudo.

si la llevo puesta- dijo mas para si que para los demás.

No, me refiero a tu trajecito rojo, el que sueles vestir.- este fue el momento de Wolfram de quedarse estático.

Ese traje no lo lleva desde hace años- Conrart por fin hablo.

Fue entonces cuando supo que algo andaba mal, es mas no es que estuviera mal si no mas bien perdido, por que cuando agacho la cabeza para mirar, lo que el suponía, iban a ser los ojos del moreno, se encontró que estos estaban en un angulo mas perpendicular a los suyos propios.

creo, que aquí hay mucho que explicar- Gunter, que también estaba muy cambiado, hablo desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Hijo tumbate en la cama, haber si vas a empeorar tu estado.-Cheri se veía preocupada incluso había dejado su característico tono pícaro de voz y se comportaba como una madre normal.

Gwendal hizo caso a todos y sujetándose a su hermano mas pequeño se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Yuri suspiro aliviado, había visto pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, ahora que gwendal parecía mas tranquilo (sin poder moverse del shock) se volvió a acercar a el, pero posicionándose estrategicamente detrás de Wolfram, todo sea por prevenir.

¿podría alguien explicarme lo que ha pasado?, yo... creo que hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo.- para el era la explicación mas lógica teniendo en cuenta que para que todos estuvieran así de cambiados tenia que haber pasado un gran periodo de tiempo desde el ultimo recuerdo que tenia, aunque dudaba que solo fueran algunas cosas.

Pues veras, no lo sabemos muy bien, tenemos que esperar a...- el pelilila nunca pudo acabar la frase pues un potente grito lo detuvo.

TU – todos miraron a Gwendal, que señalaba a Yuri con el dedo indice- NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO, ESPECIE DE VIOLADOR.

Yuri quito rápidamente la mano que había puesto encima del hombro de Wolfram para consolarlo.

Realmente todo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que ya creían posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento muuuucho el retraso, pero es que no sabia como subir mas capitulos ^^U pero ya lo descubri asi que voy a intentar ponerme al dia lo mas rapido posible. Bueno lo de siempre kkm no me pertenece.

Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 2

Se encontraban todos sentados al rededor de la mesa de conferencia,Yuri presidiéndola y en el otro extremo Gwendal, a un lado suyo Wolfram y en el otro su madre, mirando a su rey intimidatoriamente, los demás se habían repartido por la mesa, excepto Conrart que había decidido permanecer de pie, - por si ocurre cualquier incidente- les había dicho.

Había sido muy difícil calmar a Gwendal, sobre todo cuando ademas de violador había acusado a Yuri de ladrón y otros tantos adjetivos mas que, con la edad mental que tenia Gwendal en ese momento, no debería haber sabido.

Aunque de todos los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido esa tarde el que mas atesorarían era el momento en el que, para poder explicarle mejor la historia de lo que había ocurrido, le habían mostrado su rostro en un espejo. La primera reacción de Gwendal fue recorrer con sus dedos su cara asegurándose que el reflejo era suyo,en un instante su cara perdió todo color y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar a los demás presentes de la sala,corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente, gritando con todas sus fuerzas que le perdonase por no haberle hecho caso y promesas de no volver a fruncir el ceño estuvieron resonando por las paredes durante toda la tarde junto al incesante cantar de los pájaros del mal augurio.

Ninguno de los sentados en la mesa pudo evitar un escalofrió al rememorar los sucesos, aun en ese momento, Gwendal mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de su madre.

El silencio se volvía cada vez mas incomodo, y la tensión en el ambiente podía ser cortada por un cuchillo. Afortunadamente Gwendal se digno a hablar antes de que alguien saltara por la ventana para evitar la presión.

"entonces por lo que he entendido ha pasado..."- se quedo meditándolo-" bastante tiempo desde... desde... desde todo eso, y que la causa de que no recuerde nada es culpa de Anissina"- levanto la ceja de forma interrogante- "y habrá sido por culpa de algún experimento suyo; supongo."

"Oh, nononono. Ha sido culpa suya pero no de sus inventos."- aclaro rápidamente Cheri frotándole el brazo con su mano izquierda, intentando calmarle, apretándole mas fuerte con la derecha para asegurarle que su madre estaba hay con el.

"Pero madre, entonces por que no esta esa" – el tono de furia demasiado presente- aquí explicándome que ha pasado.

"Bueno a dicho que sabe por la etapa que estas pasando, asique prefiere hablar lo contigo cuando seas mas civilizado."- aclaro rapidamente Gunter.

Se quedo mirando a Gunter un momento, fijándose en los cambios que había sufrido el pelilila.

"aun así, me debe en una explicación, si no iré yo mismo ha buscarla."

La puerta de la habitación que hasta ese momento había permanecido entreabierta se cerro rápidamente.

Gwendal subió el brazo para poder reposarlo en la mesa, notando la rigidez de su "nuevo" uniforme, aunque su "yo" presente le gustaba ese uniforme, el "yo" del pasado y que ahora mismo ocupaba ese cuerpo no le gustaba ese traje, haría que le hicieran uno nuevo, uno parecido al que el recordaba.

"bueno, pasando a temas menos importantes,"- miro fijamente a Yuri-" por que ese imbécil", -señalo con el dedo al joven rey- "es el rey, no pienso aceptarlo como mi superior. Madre tu eres mi reina."

"Y tu mi caballero, Gwen." -miro a su hijo a los ojos- "pero lo seré solo para ti, ahora para Shin Makoku es Yuri. Trata lo bien porfaaa... "

"he perdido la memoria pero no soy un niño"- sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo a causa de las palabras de su madre-" ademas esa no es suficiente razón"

"bueno también es el prometido de tu hermanito."

"cuantas veces tengo que decirlo todo eso fue..."- la mano de Conrart ejerciendo presión en su hombro evito que completara la frase.

La frase de Cheri había hecho la función de detonador dentro del interior de Gwendal. Sus ojos se encendieron con furia y volvió a dirigir su mirada al pelinegro.

"oh eso. Así que, simplemente el ceporro ese llega un día y consigue ser rey y... comprometerse con mi hermano."

"Algo por el estilo".- tampoco había que añadir mas leña al fuego.

"..."- Gwendal se quedo observando pensativo.

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld y Yuu... Yubi"- vio la cara contraída de Yuri aun así siguió sin rectificar.- "no pueden estar prometido."- al ver la cara de cansancio de todos ante su frase siguió hablando.- "no pueden estar prometido, pero no por que lo diga yo, sino por que von Bielefeld ya esta prometido con otro."

La cara de los presentes eran todo un poema, excepto el de la rubia que sonreía emocionada por la noticia.

"eso no es posible, lo hubiéramos sabido"- dijo un tanto exaltado Gunter.

"Ja si no me creéis os lo demostrare esperad aquí. "

Salio rápidamente de la habitación de forma triunfante. Segundos después asomaba la cabeza poniendo una expresión que seria adorable si no fuera por que... bueno por que era Gwendal.

"mi habitación sigue estando en el mismo lugar ¿verdad?."

"Claro cariño."

Se aparto de la puerta para al instante volver a asomarse.

"¿y mi escritorio?"

"Siempre te ha gustado tanto que nunca lo has cambiado."

"Gracias hermano."

Esta vez se pudo oír los pasos acelerados de Gwendal por el pasillo.

-"no."

todos se giraron a ver a Conrart, el cual parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, con la cara toda desencajada y murmurando cosas que no conseguían comprender.

-"Conrart... te pasa algo"- Yuri estaba empezando ha preocuparse por su padrino.

-"tengo que detenerlo"- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, y chocar con un Gwendal que corría en dirección contraria a la del moreno.

Los dos se miraron fijamente antes de empezar a gritar cosas sin sentido que solo ellos dos entendían.

-"pues ayer me pareció que ibas en serio"- la voz ronca de Gwendal se escucho sobre la del medio-humano.

"-¿ayer?"

-"ayer de hace varios años, pero igualmente ibas en serio si o no¡ ademas piensa en tu hermano, y hazlo por el" – lo miro de cerca- "y sabes que no te costara tanto hacer el sacrificio."

"yuuuujuuu chicos, no estáis solos en la habitación podríais explicarlo en?"- la madre en común de los dos hombres les llamo la atención.

Claro madre.

"No le escuches madre."

"Como iba diciendo antes"- una sonrisa marcaba ahora su cara- "mi hermanito no puede casarse con ese esperpento."

Yuri buzo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a los sobrenombres de Gwendal, y la verdad es que prefería estos últimos al de violador. Como podía pensar que el era capaz de hacer algo como eso, era decir el nunca dañaría al rubio porque, bueno, era su amigo.

El grito sorprendido de Wolfram lo saco de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que no había oído el discurso de Gwendal. Igualmente se imaginaba lo que iba a decir asique no creía que se hubiera perdido mucho. Pero cuando vio a Gunter desplomándose y Cheri fuera de si de la alegría, pensó que lo mas sensato era preguntar.

"¿oh acaso no me as oído?- Gwendal le contesto con un tono de... superioridad, ademas se le notaba complacido de poder repetir la información.- Wolfram von Bielefeld no puede ser tu prometido- realmente parecía que le gustaba repetir esa frase.- por que ya tiene otro prometido..."

Las palabras atravesaron la mente de Yuri.

".. al que yo mismo di mi consentimiento."

"eso no es posible"- las palabras de Yuri era menos que un murmullo aun así Gwendal las entendió fácilmente.

"Lo es y aquí mismo tengo el documento que lo corrobora."

El mayor alzo la mano, tenia sujeto por uno de los picos un papel, bastante amarillento debido al paso del tiempo. Yuri ya había visto ese tipo de papel antes, los nobles que iban a contraer nupcias se lo mandaban para poder tener el consentimiento del rey, por lo que sabia que al final del papel estaban los nombres de los que pedían el permiso matrimonial. Busco las firmas. En uno de los extremos estaba la firma, menos estilizada y con un toque mas infantil, de Wolfram, le seguía la firma de su hermano mas mayor, autorizando lo que ponía en el papel y la otra esquina, un nombre que reconoció de inmediato.

"Tu...?"

Sus ojos clavados en los de su padrino.

NOTAS FINALES:

les agradezco a Languida-alias-yo, Isis y nickypooh por sus reviews, gracias me alegrasteis el dia ^^

a isis. ( como no podia contestarte te lo digo aquí.); lo de los guiones te agradezco que me lo dijeras, cuando yo lo escribo puse guiones pero no se por que no aparecieron. (en amor-yaoi me ocurrio algo por el estilo pero por lo menos me salieron puntos.) y como ya me habian mandado review me daba cosa borrar la historia. Tambien intentare revisar la historia mejor (te sere sincera este capitulo no lo he repasado ni voy a borrar nada de lo escrito por que ya esta subido asi en otras paginas web, pero a partir del capitulo 5 ( que es cuando recibi tu review) ya aplico tus consejos. Y lo de dar tantas vueltas, supongo que no puedo corregirlo, por el momento, escribo fics por que me lo recomendo mi profesor de filosofia para cuando tenga que hacer examenes asi que aun me queda un gran recorrido. Pero muchisimas gracias ^^

acepto consejos de todos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

kkm no me pertenece, aunque si lo hiciera no me molestaria.

siento el retraso con los capitulos pero es que sigo sin acostumbrame a subir aqui.

disfruten ^^

Capitulo 3

"ah..."

un gemido desestabilizo la calma que había reinado durante toda la noche, en una de las habitaciones del amplio castillo se podía percibir claramente el sonido de los dos amantes.

Encima de la enorme cama con sus sabanas de seda y el delicado encaje cosido en los extremos , un cuerpo sobre otro, el que se encontraba arriba se irguió ligeramente para poder visualizar a su amante, parecía aun mas hermoso debajo de el, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando. Dejo caer un poco de su peso, mientras colocaba su boca cerca del oído de su compañero haciendo que este soltara un suspiro, quería que sus palabras tan solo las escuchara el hermoso rubio.

"Yuri…" fue lo único que pudo responder en un pequeño murmuro.

No recibió contestación, en vez de eso las manos del pelinegro empezaron a descender lentamente por el cuerpo de Wolfram, pasando del limite establecido por los dos.

"Yuri"...

volvió a repetir, esta vez su tono de voz distinto al que había utilizado la vez anterior.

"Yuri, para."

Empezaba a levantar la voz, el rey estaba pasándose y parecía que le daba exactamente igual la opinión de su prometido respecto al tema.

"Yuri he dicho que pares."

Esta vez sujeto una de las manos para intentar enfatizar su demanda, y tuvo una contestación;

"¿por que debería? Lo estabas disfrutando ¿verdad?"

Las manos empezaron a ser mas fuertes, los besos se utilizaban para acallar, y todo el amor empezaba ha desaparecer.

"Para, Yuri" subió un poco la voz" "que pares de inmediato."

"no" las suplicas fueron rápidamente cortadas con una tajante respuesta.

ººººº ººººº ººººº ººººº ººººº ººººº

"para.

Se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, la imagen de su hermanito tocado por ese hombre volvía a su mente continuamente.

"_todo ha sido un sueño, nada de eso es real." repetía_ esas palabras como un mantra" _ademas Wolf es mas fuerte que eso, estoy seguro que sabe defenderse, y ese rey es un enclenque seguro que ni siquiera sabe de donde vienen los bebes."_

Se tranquilizo un poco, meterse con ese inútil había descubierto que era un buen pasatiempo.

"_aunque, pensándolo bien, a lo mejor ese comportamiento tan infantil tan solo es una mascara, al fin y al cabo nuestra vida es un teatro y nosotros actores, y cuando están a solas es capaz de torturar a mi hermano cruelmente, y como el es el rey Wolf no se defendería..."_

siro la cabeza a ambos lados intentando deshacer ese pensamiento.

"igualmente no pasa nada por que vaya a hacerle una visita."

miro por la ventana hacia el oscuro cielo y asintiendo con la cabeza así mismo se decidió.

"igualmente no puedo dejar las cosas como se han que dado esta tarde."

La disputa que se había librado tras el conocimiento del que debería ser el legitimo marido de Wolfram había sido apocalíptica, Gwendal había llegado ha preocuparse por su vida pero el rubio opto por abandonar la sala con un estruendoso portazo.

Gwendal sabia que su hermano podría estar dolido ahora mismo, aunque realmente no lo entendía,recordaba perfectamente como su hermano había firmado el documento libremente años atrás, pero estaba seguro que con los años entendería que esto lo hacia por su bien.

Se levanto de la cama y salio al pasillo, todo estaba en penumbras pero si Wolfram seguía usando la misma habitación que el recordaba no necesitaba luz, el camino estaba impreso en su mente, podía perder todos sus sentidos, y aun así seria capaz de llegar a la habitación, por culpa de su viejo abito de ir a observar para asegurarse de que su hermanito estaba a salvo.

Siguió el camino que, si lo que el recordaba hubiera sido ayer, también había pasado.

Un paso, otros 15 mas hacia la derecha y 20 hacia adelante, al lado de la lujosa habitación del maou comunicada a ella estaba la de su hermanito.

Giro el picaporte lentamente para provocar el menor ruido posible, oyó un chirrido y paro en seco, conteniendo su respiración para comprobar que no se había alterado la de su hermano, escucho atentamente la exhalación e inhalación tranquila de su hermanito y tan solo escucho... nada, aparte de el no podía escuchar a ningún otro ser respirando dentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió una de las lamparas de aceite que estaba en el buró, se acerco a la cama y levanto las sabanas, debajo de ellas no había ningún principito con camisón rosa, costumbre que esperaba que siguiera manteniendo.

Algo dentro de el empezó a quemar con furia, y si supiera en donde se encontraba el hermano perdido, se acerco a la ruta que conectaba las dos habitaciones y paso por ella. Esta vez ni siquiera se preocupo de hacer abrió la puerta de golpe se acerco a la cama, la luz que pasaba por la ventana lo suficiente para ver en donde se encontraba tumbado su hermano, allí con su camisón rosa que el recordaba, en la cama del maou, pero el maou no era su madre, no en estos tiempos el maou era un hombre que estaba durmiendo con su hermano. Y parecía que Wolfram lo disfrutaba.

Imágenes del sueño asaltando su mente una y otra vez, pero al final el rubio también quería, gemía el nombre del rey, pidiendo por mas como, como...

agarro la muñeca de su hermano y tiro de el pera levantar lo bruscamente, un pequeño gemido de dolor salio de la boca del rubio pero eso no detuvo a Gwendal, aunque si despertó a Yuri.

Lo primero que vio el rey cuando abrió los ojos fue una figura negra llevándose a su prometido, su mente despertó de golpe, preparada para gritar por auxilio, pero los ojos que le miraron con furia los reconoció fácilmente.

"TU" Gwendal señalaba al pelinegro entre amenazante y acusador." te espero mañana en mi despacho."

A Yuri no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas Gwendal salio de su habitación llevándose con el a Wolfram.

"Gwendal, para, me estas haciendo daño." el rubio había terminado por despertar a causa de la presión dolorosa de su brazo." que estas haciendo, no ves que estaba durmien..."

Gwendal lo abofeteo, cuidando de hacerlo con el reverso para que fuera en señal de castigo y no de otra cosa mas.

"como has podido, te has vendido a ese hombre y yo preocupándome por ti." estaba agitado, sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, miro a su hermano, una pequeña gotita de sangre cayendo por su mejilla en donde, sin querer sus uñas habían rasgado la delicada piel de su hermanito.

Wolfram se quedo estático, hacia años que su hermano no le regañaba de esa manera, y lo peor era lo que pensaba de el. Le dolía mas la desconfianza que el golpe en la cara.

El rubio levanto la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"suéltame" el tono era frió y le su vista cubierta de odio." SUELTAME" grito y se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

Gwendal se quedo congelado, cuando vio a Wolfram alejándose fue a detenerlo, por lo menos le pediría perdón, si la relación se había desestabilizado un poco con la sorpresa de esa tarde, con esto perdería a su hermano completamente.

Cuando el rubio vio que su hermano mayor iba a volver a agarrarlo, retrocedió rápidamente pero el agarre de Gwendal era mucho menos fuerte que lo que el había imaginado, lo que provoco que sus pies trastabillaran y perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando el peligris noto esto sus reflejos actuaron antes que su cuerpo, inconscientemente paso una mano por la pequeña cintura del pequeño y la otra en la nuca, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y de forma que cuando cayeron sirvió de almohada, amortiguando el golpe y evitando mayores daños a su hermanito.

Gwendal abrió los ojos, dio un suspiro, allí debajo de el estaba su hermano sano y salvo, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y de ellos asomaban unas lagrimillas a causa de la sorpresa.

Recorrió la escena con sus ojos una y otra vez, las imágenes del sueño volviendo a su cabeza, aunque ya no con la repulsión que sentía antes, esta vez la imagen de Wolfram con sus mejillas rojas a causa del esfuerzo mirándolo con sus ojos verdes y una mueca adorable de reproche por haber detenido sus manos por encima de la cabeza sin poder dejarle moverse.

Wolfram giro la cabeza hacia un lado, no pudiendo aguantar la intensa mirada que le dirigía Gwendal, este ultimo había acercado sus labios escasos centímetros a los del rubio pero al ver el pequeño camino que había hecho la pequeña gotita de sangre que había arrancado de la piel del rubio salio de su ensoñación. Llevo una de sus manos hasta depositarla en la mejilla, pudo notar como su hermanito se estremecía debajo de su tacto." te he hecho daño?" le susurro amablemente contra sus labios, empezaba a odiarse a si mismo por sus actos.

Wolfram se le quedo mirando, estaba demasiado cerca y no sabia como contestarle.

"ya no duele." al hablar fue completamente consciente de lo realmente cerca que estaban, pero hacia mucho que no estaban así de cerca asique decidió no decir nada.

"Para mi, o por lo menos para lo que recuerdo esta es la primera vez que te trato así."

"Tranquilo lo recordaras todo pronto y no tendrás que continuar con esto." le sonrió dulcemente.

"Wolfram..." se quedo observándole, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que el no era al que Wolfram merecía " ven levantate, mañana lo he arreglado todo para que tomes la comida con Conrart en el jardín." paro un momento para fijarse en el ceño fruncido de su hermano, no sabia como traducirlo." acompañame hoy dormirás con migo, ya arreglare las cosas para que te den otra habitación hasta que se haga oficial tu nuevo prometido."

"Pero mi habitación..."

"tu habitación esta comunicada a la del maou y no dejare que te acerques a ella." una pausa, le dedico una sonrisa." anda ven, no seas tonto, mañana sera un largo día."

Lo tomo en brazos como solía, recordaba haberlo hecho unos días atrás, que ahora mismo serian años, pero no en su mente, la diferencia era el tamaño, ya que a Wolfram no lo notaba realmente mas pesado.

La acción de Gwendal le sorprendió bastante, pero al sentirse seguro entre sus brazos fue dejándose llevar hasta que quedo dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano.

gracias por leer ^^


End file.
